tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussionsfaden:Entchen001/@comment-78.55.128.27-20180109180810/@comment-35144412-20190520041942
Hallo Anna, ich gratuliere dir und hoffe, dass nach deiner Praxisprüfung und dem Fachgespräch deine Arbeit als Modeschneiderin dir viel Freude bereiten wird. Ich habe mich an Pokémon: Meisterdetektiv Pikachu erfreut. Mir hat er einfach gefallen, ich habe es keineswegs bereut. Möchte mir auch die Realverfilmung von Disney’s Aladdin ansehen, ich gebe dem einfach eine Chance. Ich ziehe auch in Erwägung mir Tolkien anzusehen, der vom jungen Tolkien während seiner Zeit im Ersten Weltkrieg erzählt bevor er schließlich zum Autor von Der Hobbit und Der Herr der Ringe wurde. Klingt wirklich cool wie du dir den Verbrecher aus der Zukunft vorstellst. Da gehe ich mehr darauf ein: Die Turtles sind auf Patrouille bis sie plötzlich Laserstrahlen ausweichen müssen und dann sehen sie einen Mann mit einem futuristischen Anzug. Michelangelo: Alter, was ist den das für ein Cyber-Typ!!! Raphael: Mir egal, der will aus uns Krötenbraten machen und dafür kriegt er einen Tritt in den Hintern. Leonardo: Raph! Nein!!! Donatello: Oh weh! Wenn er uns nicht töten wollte würde ich seine Technologie bewundern. Der Angreifer erweist sich als sehr harter Gegner. Verbrecher: Ha! Ich kenne euch aus den Geschichtsbüchern und habe alte Aufnahmen von euch gesehen. Ich habe euch genauestens studiert. Leonardo: Wer bist du? Verbrecher: Mein Name tut nichts zur Sache. Es geht darum was ihr mir angetan habt. Michelangelo: Angetan? Aber wir kennen dich doch gar nicht. Aber ich spüre, dass du definitiv ein Bösewicht bist. Verbrecher: Genau genommen habt ihr mir noch nichts angetan, ihr werdet das tun. [Man sieht den Verbrecher in seinem Labor arbeiten.] Ich bin oder werde ein großer Wissenschaftler und habe bedeutende Forschungen betrieben, die mich zu einem steinreichen Mann gemacht haben. [Man sieht ihn auf einem Haufen Bankkarten liegen] Nur leider wurden meine Forschungen als sehr fragwürdig betrachtet, doch das hielt mich nicht auf. [Man sieht ihn wie er einem verängstigten Tiermutanten eine Spritze verabreicht.] Diese Kleingeister haben nicht die Bedeutung meiner Arbeit erkannt, weil sie einfach nur zu feige waren Dinge zu wagen, die kein Normalsterblicher wagen würde. Doch ihr seid meinen Forschungen auf die Schliche gekommen [Alte, aber rüstige Turtles überraschen ihn.], ich habe gekämpft, doch trotz eures hohen Alters habt ihr mich ruiniert. [Der Wissenschaftler liegt auf den Knien und die Turtles blicken ihn herablassend an.] Man feierte euch wie immer als Helden, doch ich habe mein Vermögen und meine Forschungsergebnisse verloren. [Man sieht den Wissenschaftler in einer Zelle sitzen.] Doch ich schwor Rache und konnte fliehen. [Er überwältigt Wärter und kann flüchten.] Ich hatte noch Geld für die nötigen Materialien und konnte eine Zeitmaschine bauen. [Man sieht ihn werkeln und dann bedient er seine Maschine.] Ich wollte verhindern, dass ihr geboren werdet, aber ich war gescheitert. [Man sieht wie Hamato Yoshi ihm einen gezielten Fußtritt verpasst.] Nun werde ich euch in den Zeitraum vernichten als man euch noch nicht als Helden gekannt hat. Leonardo: Unrecht bleibt Unrecht, auch in der Zukunft. Wir werden dich aufhalten! Natürlich würde auch Renet zu Hilfe eilen. Sie würden natürlich kämpfen und sicher etwas tun, was die Zukunft des Schurken verändert also, dass er sich auflöst und dann sieht der Zuschauer eine veränderte Version, aber als ehrenvoller Wissenschaftler, der die Turtles nicht hasst. Na eben seine Zeitlinie verändern. Ja, das wäre ein zu schönes Bild geworden: Raphael und Mona Lisa bekämpfen Verbrecher und machen sich dabei schöne Augen. Raphael: Ach Mona! Ich liebe einfach diese Kombination aus Date und Kampf. Mit dir zusammen zu sein und Verbrechern den Hintern zu versohlen, was kann man sich besseres Wünschen? Mona Lisa: Du hast Recht, Raphael. Ein guter Kampf und ein schönes Date. Wenn wir unterwegs sind ist das die perfekte Harmonie. Mich überzeugt schon die achte Staffel, während andere sie wohl als abrupt betrachten. Das Finale von der Serie Grimm fand ich zunächst etwas abrupt als ob man es einfach nur beenden wollte, aber dann überzeugend. Westeros ist ja schließlich nicht Mittelerde (Der Herr der Ringe), Alagaësia (Eragon), Narnia (Die Chroniken von Narnia), Prydain (Die Taran-Saga bzw. Die Chroniken von Prydain), das England von König Artus oder gar ein Disney-Königreich. Ein bittersüßes Ende der Fernsehserie Game of Thrones war schon von Anfang an klar. Umso mehr erwarte ich wie wohl das bittersüße Ende in der Buchsaga Das Lied von Eis und Feuer sein wird, sofern der George R. R. Martin überhaupt dazu in der Lage ist. Solange er seine Saga nicht endlich vollendet hat ist er meiner Meinung nach nicht würdig als amerikanischer Tolkien tituliert zu werden. Das wäre echt cool gewesen, wenn in der 2012-Turtles-Serie Charaktere vorgekommen wären, die an Charaktere aus Game of Thrones angelehnt sind. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass Caseys kleine Schwester ein Wildfang wie Arya Stark zu Anfang von Game of Thrones ist. Ein Konkurrenzkampf in der New Yorker Unterwelt a la Game of Thrones wäre sicher eine starke Storyline für die 2012-Serie gewesen. Die Turtles hätten viel zu tun damit zu verhindern, dass New York ins Chaos stürzt. Nun, dass sich ein Gangster zum König der New Yorker Unterwelt erheben möchte und dann versucht alles zu erobern. Eben seine Vorstellung einer modernen Monarchie in die Tat umzusetzen. Ich glaube Charaktere, die an Eddard Stark, Robb Stark, Arya Stark, Sansa Stark, Jon Snow, Bran Stark, Tyrion Lannister, Daenerys Targaryen, Brienne von Tarth und Samwell Tarly angelehnt sind wären wohl mit den Turtles, April und Casey auf einer Wellenlänge. Aber die Turtles würden sich vor Charakteren hüten, die an Joffrey Baratheon, Cersei Lannister, Tywin Lannister, Roose Bolton, Ramsay Bolton, Viserys Targaryen und Petyr Baelish angelehnt sind. Ich glaube, die Macher der 2012-Serie würden sich nicht die Zeit nehmen sich über den abrupten Abschluss der Serie zu rechtfertigen. Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles bleibt für mich wirklich ein Abklatsch. Die 2012-Serie hat einfach eine besondere Tiefe. Umso mehr verfolge ich die Entwicklung der IDW-Turtles. Es finden ziemlich dramatische Wendungen statt. Nach wie vor würde ich es toll finden, wenn es tatsächlich zur Einführung eines Charakters mit Autismus kommen würden und sogar Charaktere erscheinen, die an Figuren aus Game of Thrones angelehnt sind. Aber natürlich IDW-Versionen früherer Turtles-Charaktere aus der 1987iger Cartoonserie und der 2003 Cartoonserie. Habe geschafft mir Batman vs. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles anzusehen. Ich finde ihn einfach klasse! Sicher, der ist nicht exakt wie in der Comicvorlage, aber ich habe ihn genossen. Es wurden sogar ein paar Zeilen des Comics übernommen. Wenn die Amazon-Info stimmt, dann wird die DVD/Blu-ray-Veröffentlichung am 16. Juni stattfinden. Den hole ich mir auf jeden Fall, wenn alles so stimmt. Werde erst mal abwarten, was so kommen wird. Eine schöne Woche noch. Robert